


Undisclosed desires

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is my first time doing something like this, oh dear i hope i did't die at the attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Willy nunca se vió a si mismo en una relación. Pero inició una, sin darse cuenta.Y el no querer reconocerlo, empezó a crearle el temor de perder a una persona importante en su vida.Fic para el concurso de "Shingeki no Lemon" de la página de "Attack on Fanfics"





	Undisclosed desires

Personaje: Willy Tybur.

Escenario: Ghetto de Liberio.

Frase: "No olvides cuidarla... Por si mañana en vez de verla, te toca imaginarla."

* * *

 

**Undisclosed desires**

  
Willy se volvió a preguntar, mientras conducía su auto por las calles de Liberio, porque carajos iba con él.

Pero, por más que se quisiera engañar a sí mismo, sabía perfectamente el porqué: se había hecho adicto a él.

Todas sus experiencias previas, habían sido una noche y listo. Solo satisfacer su necesidad sexual y su arrogancia a que siempre obtenía lo que quería, cuando lo quería. Nada más. Pero Zeke Jeager siempre había sido uno de sus mayores deseos, desde que se habían conocido en la universidad. Incluso en ese entonces, Willy ya tenía la reputación de ser un casanova y dejar a su paso solo corazones rotos.

Hombres, mujeres, todos querían saber lo que se sentía pasar una noche con él. Todos, menos Zeke, que había sido el único en resistirse a sus encantos. Lo único que había logrado obtener de él durante sus años en la universidad, había sido un par de besos, no lo suficiente para Willy y su ego.

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y luego de años sin verlo, en una fiesta navideña de su empresa, Zeke había aparecido. Alto, rubio y jodidamente atractivo y sexy, justo como lo recordaba. En ese momento, Willy tomó como su propósito de año nuevo, lograr llevarse a Zeke a la cama. Deseaba con ansias que se lo cogiera hasta dejarlo exhausto.

Durante el tiempo en el que salían a bares a platicar, en todo lo que él podía pensar, era en qué podrían hacer las manos, los labios, el cuerpo entero del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Pero nunca imaginó el efecto que Zeke ejercería sobre él, luego de su primer encuentro.

Realmente era una bestia en la cama, que había hecho que Willy fuese incapaz de olvidar esa noche. Generalmente, nunca recordaba de manera tan viva un acostón. Pero unos días después, la experiencia la veía de manera tan perfecta en su mente, que le había resultado imposible no masturbarse ante el recuerdo de los besos sensuales que le había dado, de la manera en la que esos labios se habían apoderado de su miembro, succionando y lamiendo hasta casi hacerlo llegar a un orgasmo. Y ni hablar de la manera salvaje en la que lo había embestido, haciéndolo gritar de placer y llevándolo a tener los que, posiblemente, habían sido los mejores orgasmos de su existencia.

Con eso, Willy había roto sus reglas, que implicaban no volver a ponerse en contacto con alguno de sus amantes y mucho menos, repetir una segunda vez un encuentro sexual. Pero con Zeke no le había quedado otra opción: todo lo que deseaba era volver a sentirlo.

Willy había sido bastante claro, una vez Zeke accediera a un segundo encuentro, todo lo que quería era una buena follada y listo. Él no buscaba una relación.

Pero luego de un par de meses, había seguido rompiendo sus reglas. Había pasado una noche en el apartamento de Zeke, cosa totalmente prohibida para él. Y una, se transformaron en varias, ambos durmiendo en el apartamento del otro. Tenían a veces, una eventual salida a comer o a cenar. Willy no quería ver esos acontecimientos como citas, pero, por donde lo viera, lo eran. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera.

Ahora, a casi un año de estar juntos, Willy empezaba a tener miedo (cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta) de perder a Zeke.

Ya le había dado vueltas al asunto, se mentía a si mismo diciendo que no le importaría si su amante lo dejaba por ir en busca de una relación más estable. Pero sí le importaría y mucho. El simple hecho de imaginarlo con otra persona, haciéndole todo lo que le hacía a él, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Estacionó su auto en el lugar de siempre y bajo. Mientras entraba al edificio, sentía las ideas darle vueltas en la cabeza y eso hacía que se distrajera. No debió ponerse a pensar en cosas que lo ponían de mal humor, porque le iba difícil fingir jovialidad y Zeke siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo le preocupaba. No importaba que tan de buen humor se viera, cuantas sonrisas repartiera, Zeke siempre lo sabía. Y odiaba eso.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento, sintió el arrebato de irse e inventar alguna excusa a su falta de asistencia. No sería la primera vez en cancelar alguna de sus reuniones, con la diferencia, de qué esta vez, la excusa sería una mentira.

_¡Carajo!_ Gritó mentalmente y salió del elevador. Tenía dos semanas sin verlo y sus estúpidos pensamientos no se iban a interponer entre él y la cogida que le darían esa noche.

Se paró frente a la puerta, hizo dos respiraciones profundas y tocó.

Cuando esta se abrió y la figura de Zeke apareció ante Willy, todo lo que hizo, fue sonreír de manera arrogante.

“Buenas noches, cariño.” Saludo entrando al apartamento.

“Buenas noches.” Le respondió Zeke, con una leve sonrisa. “Siéntete en tu casa, la cena ya casi está lista.”

Willy frunció el ceño y agradeció que su amante no pudiera verlo.

¿Zeke estaba cocinando? Le pareció extraño, generalmente la comida era comprada. Volteó y trató de eliminar su cara de sorpresa.

“Cuando me invitaste a cenar, creí que yo iba a ser la cena.”

“Ya deberías saber, que tú siempre eres el postre.”

“En ese caso…” Se acerco a Zeke con esa sonrisa coqueta, que sabía, lo volvía loco. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, imaginándolo desnudo. Le paso una mano por el cuello, mientras que la otra, la dirigía a su entrepierna. “Omitamos la cena y pasemos al postre.”

Jaló a Zeke, que no se opuso al beso lujurioso que le empezó a dar, abriendo la boca, para darle acceso a ella. Metió la lengua, disfrutando el sabor que ya le resultaba familiar. Willy siempre era el primero en tomar las riendas de la situación, haciendo que Zeke perdiera la compostura.

El beso pronto empezó a subir la temperatura entre los dos, el pulso se les aceleró y Willy pudo sentir como la hombría de Zeke empezaba a despertar. Se le escapó un gemido y eso hizo que su compañero rompiera el beso y le alejara la mano.

“Será mejor dejar esto para más tarde, no hay prisa.”

“Tal vez tengo prisa.” Dijo Willy con una leve sonrisa. “Tal vez tengo cita con otra persona, aparte de ti.”

Zeke no le respondió de inmediato. “Ire a revisar la cena.”

Sin decir más, se alejó de él y Willy maldijo para sus adentros. Había sido una broma, pero Zeke, claramente no le vió el chiste. Ese sentimiento de que en cualquier momento podría perderlo, se apoderó de nuevo de él.

En lugar de dirigirse a la cocina y decirle a Zeke que había sido una broma, se dirigió al mueble en donde había una botella con whisky. Se sirvió un poco más de lo necesario y se lo tomó de un trago. Era un idiota en cuestiones sentimentales. Su hermana se lo decía con frecuencia. Ella en más de una ocasión, les había dicho qué iba a ser un reverendo pendejo, si dejaba escapar a Zeke, por culpa de su falta de afinidad con sus emociones y sentimientos.

Se sirvió otro trago.

Él era bueno fingiendo el romance, eso le había conseguido a muchas personas. Pero solo era eso: fingir. Nunca había hecho nada romántico que hubiese sido motivado por amor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba estar enamorado.

Y le daba miedo. Le daba miedo enamorarse y no darse cuenta. Para él, el amor siempre complicaba las cosas.

Volvió a poner whisky en el vaso. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarlo, una mano se lo arrebató.

“¿Qué tienes?” preguntó Zeke.

Willy volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. “Nada, ¿que te hace pensar que me pasa algo?”

“Puedo darme cuenta por la expresión en tus ojos. Y estas tomando whisky en jueves. Dime que tienes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.”

A Willy le hubiese gustado mentirle. Era un excelente mentiroso, pero con Zeke, le resultaba imposible hacerlo y como no lo podía hacer viéndolo a los ojos, desvío la mirada.

“Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada.”

Zeke le tomó el mentón y lo hizo voltear a verlo. “Si en verdad no tienes nada, dímelo viéndome a los ojos. Solo así te voy a creer.”

Willy se hizo a un lado, alejándose de él.

“Debería ser suficiente el decirte que _estoy bien_ , sin necesidad de verte a los ojos.”

“Dicen que los ojos, son la ventana del alma. Por algo, cuando dices la verdad, es importante hacerlo viendo a alguien a los ojos.”

“¡Ay, por favor! Ahora resulta que solo cuando te vea a los ojos, me vas a creer.” Sintió a Zeke a su lado y volteó a verlo.

“Me pregunto a qué le tienes miedo.” Comentó Zeke.

“¿Yo? A nada, ya deberías saberlo.”

“¿Ni siquiera al ser seducido por mí?”

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en el rostro de Willy. “Zeke, ya deberías saber que soy _yo_ el que siempre lleva las riendas en esta relación.”

En el rostro de Zeke apareció una sonrisa, una sonrisa qué Willy nunca había visto. Era una mezcla entre el triunfo y la felicidad.

“Así que, estamos en una relación.”

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Willy en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había utilizado la palabra _relación_. Bien decían que el pez moría por la boca. Él había hablado de más.

“No lo dije en ese contexto.” Trató de arreglar la situación con eso, pero sabía qué no había mucho que hacer.

“¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?” cuestionó Zeke y él desvío la mirada.

Sabía que tenían una relación, por mucho que él dijera lo contrario. Le daba miedo pensar en lo que iba a conllevar el admitir, al fin, que estaban juntos, como pareja y no como simples amigos con derecho. Pero, así como tenía miedo, también deseaba gritar a los 4 vientos que estaban juntos. Deseaba, desde hace mucho tiempo (aunque primero moriría antes de admitirlo) que el mundo se enterará de que Zeke Jeager le pertenecía a él, así como él le pertenecía a Zeke y a nadie más.

“Bueno, solo me tomo un año el escucharte admitir qué tenemos una relación.” Escuchó a Zeke decir.

Willy frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo. “¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado un año.”

“Feliz aniversario. Hoy es un año de nuestro primer encuentro casual.”

Willy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. No podía creer que Zeke recordara la fecha, cuando él, ciertamente, no le había tomado importancia. Pero ahora estaba seguro, de que jamás la iba a olvidar.

“Supongo qué esa es la razón por la cual estás cocinando. Ya decía yo que era muy raro.”

Zeke se encogió de hombros. “Quería hacer algo especial, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta.”

Una leve sonrisa de felicidad cruzó el rostro de Willy, que de inmediato, se transformó en una de seducción. Se acercó más a Zeke y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

“Tal vez yo también debería hacer algo especial. Tal vez debería dejarte hacerme lo que quieras esta noche.”

Zeke sonrió. “Hay un par de _deberías_ en tus palabras. Eso me dice qué solo lo estas considerando, pero realmente no estas dispuesto a hacerlo.”

“Ni loco.” Aseguró Willy. “Y esta noche, me vas a coger en el sillón.”

Antes de que Zeke pudiera decirle algo, lo jaló para besarlo otra vez.

Mientras lo hacía, no le quedó la menor duda, de que jamás dejaría ir al hombre entre sus brazos. Sabía qué no encontraría a nadie que lo hiciera sentir ese deseo pasional y lujurioso de una primera vez. Que lo hacía sentir cada orgasmo como el primero, cada beso, cada caricia, cada que introducía los dedos en él, buscando hacerlo perder la cordura. Y ni hablar de la sensación de sentirlo dentro, penetrándolo de manera profunda y sensual, haciéndolo pedir más en cada embestida.

Sintió las manos de Zeke desfajándole la camisa y desabrochándole el pantalón.

“Creí que querías esperar hasta después de la cena.” Dijo de manera agitada, debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Zeke ahora le besaba el cuello y empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa. “Me acabas de convencer de disfrutar del postre primero. La cena puede esperar un momento.”

Una sonrisa diabólica se apoderó del rostro de Willy. Para cuando Zeke terminara de hacerle todo lo que le iba a ordenar, la cena iba a necesitar ser recalentada.

**Author's Note:**

> Jo! Este es mi primer Yaoi y mi primer intento de tratar de escribir algo "erótico", espero no haber muerto en el intento x)
> 
> Ojalá haya sido de su agrado :D
> 
> Kudos y coments son son gratis y bien recibidos.


End file.
